


[Fanart] The Butt Is A Gift

by wielka_mi_mecyja



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wielka_mi_mecyja/pseuds/wielka_mi_mecyja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of butt-related comic strips and drawings. That's all, that's the thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically where the porn and other naked shenanigans will go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://tylerfucklin.tumblr.com/post/72410361875).
> 
>  
> 
> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/73116159830/derek-the-butt-pillow-im-blaming-this-post)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was inspired by [this little thing](http://captain-snark.tumblr.com/post/73771513518/bxdcubes-i-want-derek-in-these-i-want-derek).
> 
> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/74102043001/x-im-not-sure-where-my-parents)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're in for some poorly drawn dicks. Butts make an appearance a well.

And as a bonus: Stiles looking at Derek's butt. Because it is a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/83298657076/so-how-do-you-guys-feel-about-some-completely)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I bring more porn. Good? Good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/93671628015/so-sterek-porn-yes-yes)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I interest you in some anatomically inaccurate porn and ridiculous crack in this trying time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost sorry for this one.
> 
> Inspired by [this thing I reblogged on tumblr a while ago](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/98375891225/penice-hungarian-sleeping-naked-is-very).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/104578934450/can-i-interest-you-in-some)


End file.
